If I Never Knew You
by Disney'sGurl
Summary: "Fang?" Max croaked once she was finished."Yeah?" he mumbled, grasping her frail weak hand. The heart rate monitor seemed to beat faster. "Can you-you- sing? O-our wedding song." she mumbled. "Um, okay." he replied. If she had asked him before he would have said no, but because she was in the state she was, singing their wedding song was a usual. He akwardly cleared his throat. FAX


_**I'm not much of an accomplisher, but I felt I needed to write a sad one-shot. Dont expect every story to end happy BTW. It does end happy in a way though. Enjoy! I suggest youlisten to, 'If I Never Knew You' by Shanice and Jon Secada**_

* * *

"Hey Max," he said, pushing the door open to see his wife lying in the hospital bed. Her face, pale and lifeless, seemed to brighten, although it didnt look like it.

"Hey Fangles, what's up?" her hoarse voice seemed too say. He let her call him that ever since she got...he shook his head, not trying to remember.

"You can't forget something if it's right in front of you Fang." Max whispered, seeming to read his mind.

"Max, how am I supposed not care? You have freaking lukemia!" Fang yelled. She sighed and looked down.

"Cant we," she started, her voice crackling, "just do something we use to do?"

"Like what? Dance? Cause that sure isn't happening." he mumbled.

"Lets remember something. How about our wedding?" she suggested. Fang nodded, and she began to whisper it, the memories appearing in his mind.

_~Flashback -1 Year Ago_~

_"Remember Fang, this is the big day, don't screw it up." said his college friend, Iggy._

_"Yeah, like with the stripper yesterday." piped Gazzy, Iggy's younger brother, making the two laugh at the mention of the Bachelor Party last night. Fang glared at them, before letting out a deep breath and stepping out onto the place where the groom was supposed to stand. He had not seen Max for about two weeks, due to the whole 'bad luck' thing._

_After a long wait of standing, he then stood straight as the bridesmaids and bridesmen(he guessed that's what they were called) walked down the aisle, each standing on the side practiced._

_Finally, the bride march began to play, and the flower girl sprinkled the petals before he saw the most beautiful sight. Max was walking down the aisle, beaming, happy, her caramel eyes brighting when she saw him, her blonde hair in a fancy updo bouncing up and down as she walked faster, but not too much to trip on her dress._

_Finally she got there and he told her how beautiful she looked. She smiled, but it quickly faded and she began to look wary._

_'What's wrong.' he mouthed._

_'There's something I have to tell you. At the reception maybe.' she mouthed back. Fang nodded, worried. but let it go and anxiously waited for the wedding to end so she could tell him._

_~Flashback End~_

Unfortunately, the news was that she discovered she got lukemia. Nobody knew how, and niether did max, until her mother told her that when she was a baby, she had gotten it, but it went away. It just happened to come back.

"Fang?" Max croaked once she was finished.

"Yeah?" he mumbled, grasping her frail weak hand. The heart rate monitor seemed to beat faster.

"Can you-you- sing? O-our wedding song." she mumbled.

"Um, okay." he replied. If she had asked him _before_ he would have said no, but because she was in the state she was, singing their wedding song was a usual. He akwardly cleared his throat.

"If I never knew you, if i never felt this love, I would have no inkling of, how precious life can be" he sang, and a smile grazed her lips as he began to continue, "And if I never held you, I would never have a clue, how at last I'd find in you, the missing part of me." a tear slipped as he thought of what could happen to his Max. _His Max._ She surprisingly beagn to sing in her hoarse, whisper-like voice.

"In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies. I can see the truth so clear, in your eyes, so dry your eyes," she mumbled. "And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through. Lost forever, if I never knew you. If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real, never knowing I could feel, a love so strong and true. I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through. Lost forever if I never knew you."

He sang, " I thought our love would be so beautiful."

"Somehow we'd make the whole world bright." she sang back.

"I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong, all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night."

"But still my heart is saying we were right. Oh, if I never knew you."

"There's no moment I regret."

"If I never felt this love."

"Since the moment that we met."

"I would have no inkling of."

"If our time has gone too fast."

"How precious life can be..."

"I've lived at last..."

They began to both sing, Fang growing slightly wary the monitor was beating to fast for comfort, "I thought our love would be so beautiful. Somehow we'd make the whole world bright. I thought our love wuold be so beautiful. We'd turn the darkness into light. And still my heart is saying we were right, we were right."

"And if I never knew you. If I never knew you. I'd have lived my whole life through. Empty as the sky...never knowing why...lost forever, if I never knew-" Max suddenly fell eyes closed. Fangs eyes widened.

"MAX NO! SOMEBODY HELP!" Max's eyes fluttered open slowly, but the monitor kept growing faster.

"Max, stay with me dont leave me please." he cried, tears slipping down his face. Max weakly smiled and wiped the tears off his face.

"I won't leave you. I'll always be there for you. In here." she pointed to his heart.

"No Max, stop saying it like you're gonna die, you're gonna live, you're gonna make it, please Max. SOMEBODY HELP PLEASE!" Fang yelled.

"Fang, when it happens, please move on. But visit my grave every once and awhile. If you don't I'll come from the dead ad kick your ass."

"Max, no! You can't! Just stay! I love you Max! You can't leave me! Not now! I NEED HELP MY WIFE IS DYING!"

"One last thing I forgot to tell you," she mumbled, eyes fluttering, "I'm carrying Fangy Jr." his eyes widened.

"You mean you're.." she nodded. He sobbed more and placed hiis hand onto her stomache.

"Max, you can't go, not with the baby. Please, please Max. Just dont! I NEED A DOCTOR!"

"Fang," she whispered, "I love you, baby Fang does too. Remember, I'll always be here." she drifted off before collapsing.

"No..." he whipered, "Max! No! Please, I love you! Come back! DOCTOR! HELP! SOMEBODY! PLEASE! Please! please.." a doctor rushed in, two nurses following before Fang stopped them.

"It's too late." he whispered. The doctor sighed sadly, the nurses putting their hands over their mouths in surprise. Fang sat in the same spot however, holding Max's limp hand.

Because somehow, he could still feel her squeezing back.

"I love you Max," he whispered, "and you too baby Fang."

_I love you too Fang._

_I love you Daddy._


End file.
